Dreamwalker
by R4v3n Wy7ch
Summary: (AU) It's been three days since Sammy - Crying Child - had passed away. Teena, Sammy's old babysitter, comes across an abandoned Plushtrap on the side of the road. Recognising him, she takes him home. But, what else had she brought home with her?
1. A New Beginning

_**Oh Goddess...again?**_

 _ **Another plot bunny has bitten me.** (chases Plushtrap out of the room with a mop) _**_Seriously, what is up with all these plot bunnies? why won't they leave me alone? Well, at least Springtrap hasn't shown up yet..._**

 _(knocks wood)_

 _ **Anyway, dream walker has been knowing around in my skull after a though popped into my head: After the Crying Child died, what happened to the Nightmares? The premise of the story is a little foggy at the moment, but I'm working on it.**_

 _ **So, here's a rough first chapter. It will probably be replaced when I start working on this story properly.**_

 _ **This is just a taste of what will be coming.**_

 _ **Now, for the part that will keep me out of trouble...hopefully.**_

 _I **DO NOT** own Five Nights at Freddy's! _**_That honour belongs to Scott Cawthon. I just own a heap of FNAF merchandise. Mati, Zack, and any other OCs belong to me._**

* * *

It all started with a small plush bunny.

Teena remember exactly where she had found him. When Mr Afton had left town, he had left several boxes of things on the side of the road. Now, Teena wasn't the type of person to go through other people's abandoned things. She would have ignored them on any other day. But, she just had…it was hard to describe the sensation that overcame her. She just had to look.

At first glance, there had been nothing but children's books and a few old drawings. But digging deeper, she had found the small bunny. It had several jagged tears in the torso, and was covered in dirt. But, underneath all that filth, it was a dull gold colour. Despite the state it was in, it was in good shape. Though she was surprised by the plushy's teeth. Set in a permanent grin between ragged lips, all of them were made of metal. The eyes were also strange, rather dark and lifeless.

He—Teena thought it looked like a "he"—must have belonged to Sammy…

She bit down on her lip, trying to hold back her tears. She hadn't been able to make it to Sammy's party at Freddy's but she had heard about what happened. Sammy, barely five years old, had been hospitalised after on prank gone wrong by his older brother involving one of the animatronics. After hearing about it, she had laid into Mike something fierce.

That week at the hospital, comforting Nikki—the boy's sister—had been painful for the fourteen-year-old. When he had eventually passed away while in the grips of a coma. Though she had balled her eyes out, Teena was grateful he was no longer in any pain.

Soon after, Mr Afton had packed up his family and left town.

Shaking her head, Teena focused back on the plushy in her hands. She had seen him before; she just… An image of Sammy's room came to mind. He had several plushies he absolutely adored. He had all of the ones related to the Freddy Fazbear and Friends TV show, but there was also one his father had made for him. Sammy had called him…

'Plushtrap?' she asked out loud. 'That's what Sammy called you, isn't it?'

The ragged toy remained silent.

Shaking her head again, she took a firmer hold on the toy. 'Well, it would be a shame if you ended up in some landfill. I don't think Sammy would want that to happen.' A moment of silence, the she continued. 'I think…you're coming home with me.'

Nodding to herself, ignoring how insane she sounded, Teena balanced the plushy in one hand. With her now free hand, she swung her backpack off her back. gently tucking her new friend into the main pouch, she replaced the bag and headed in the direction of home.

…

Plushtrap "work" as him was picked up. This was starling for him; up until his death, Sammy and his creator had been the only humans to touch him. The small animatronic had always been able to tell it had been his owner. Sammy is…was…the gentlest being he had ever encountered.

The day he had "woken" for the first time, it had been to the sound of joyful screams. He had opened his optics, and Plushtrap had looked up into the warmest pair of brown eyes. Sammy, with his messy brown hair and chubby cheeks, had talked softly to him, and given him warm hugs. The small bunny had adored him, especially his eyes…even if they been overflowing most of the time.

Sadness swamped his CPU. Despite having been physically locked in his room, Plushtrap had been aware of when Sammy's light had faded. He, along with the others, had tried to comfort him…in their own way. In the end, however, it hadn't been enough.

Being shoved into a box and left out in the elements was not what the small bunny had been expecting to happen next. Plushtrap had been planning on staying with the family, maybe even pay back Mike for what he did. For three nights, she had lain at the bottom of that box; cold and unable to "reach" the others; she was only able to do that in the presence of a human.

So, being picked up out of the blue was not what Plushtrap had been expecting.

Subtly powering up his optics, the bunny took a look at the human holding him. _Please don't be the garbage man,_ he pleaded. He wasn't ready to be scrapped yet.

The visual of a young female human was a surprising—yet welcomed—sight. Plushtrap almost vented in relief, but held back. instead, he kept his internal structure slackened, giving him the impression of being just a plush toy. As the girl looked him over, Plushtrap did the same.

This human was older than a child; being closer to an adult in age than any Plushtrap had seen before. Even mike—the arse—seemed younger than her. She was thicker in appearance, yet her touch was so gentle. Dark brown hair hung down to frame her face. Glasses sat on her nose, dirty with a fine white dust or…something, slightly obscuring brilliant hazel eyes. A small smile curved her mouth. She seemed familiar somehow…

Plushtrap liked what he saw either way.

'Well, it would be a shame if you ended up in some landfill.' Even her voice was friendly. It tickled at Plushtrap's audio sensor, stirring something within his memory banks. 'I'll take you home with me.'

Being placed in the roomy back pack was a starling affair. Plushtrap tried not to move as the girl began to walking. He settled in for the ride, and allowed the rocking motion to lull the small animatronic back into recharge. Due to the influence of the human energy, this time Plushtrap was met with the warm embrace of his family.

'W̢̢͓͖̺͓̩̟̎͆̂̎́͢é̳̭͉͙͔̖͇͌͐̃̈́́͆͘͢͞ĺ̡̲̮̙̖͎̌̓̌͑̈̓̾̉͜͝c̸̞̯̥̮͔͈͈̻̪̈̽͛̆̋̈́͝o̢͓̖̤̲̹̘͋̅̃̋̆͛̿͝m̸̢̟͍̟̰̩̣͆͗̓͆͊͂̀e̶̡̞͔̩͍̬͕͙̝̔̔̇͢͞͝ b̻̘̭̰̺̰̖̂͐̏̒͑͌̄a̖̟͈̘̟͗̐̓̈̚͘͞ç̵̢̧̛̥̺̲̤̱̫̑̓͋̑ͅk̷̤̼̳̯̤͕͙̄̌͆̋̀̃͋̂̓͞,̶̨̘̲͍͆̆̌͗̌̽͜͜͜͠ l̷̨̹̘̺̭̜̬̾̀̇̂̔͢i̷̡̢͍̣̲̞̳͙͖͙̊͋̍̎̏́͠t̸̛̩̣͚̱̰̄́̐͆̉̄̃͆̾͜͜t̴͙̺̹̭̬̐̐̍́̓͟l̥̫̦̬̠̣̹̗̐̇̍̐͞e̢̝̱̫̥͖͉̣͙̍̒͋̓̐̔͑͠ b̢̛̺̺̖͎̤̈̀́̽̌̀͐̇͘͟͜ṷ̴̹̖̙̩̯̻͈̣͖͊̆̊̅̑̋̊̀͋̀n̜͔̯̩̰͇̙̱̈̅̓̓́͆̿̓n̛͇̣̣̺͇͉͇̏͒͆̆̽͘͢͢͠y̸̡̳͎̞̖̆̄̒͘͜͢͝.̞͍͖̻͕͔̺̬͌͐̈̔͡͠.'

* * *

 _ **Well...**_

 _ **That was the first chapter. Leave me a review with your thoughts. If you enjoyed the fic, favourite it so you don't miss any updates.  
**_

 _ **I will be trying to update regularly, but can't make any promises.**_

 _ **Flamers will be ignored, and the fire will be used to make camp popcorn.**_


	2. Let's Play

Hi everyone!

Sorry, this is not a chapter update...please, put away your pitchforks and rope. Before you hang me, I've got something to announce.

Being the stupid person I am, I've started recording a Let's Play Five Nights at Freddy's series on my youtube channel. Yes, they've been done to death, but I found it fun to sit back and watch myself play. So, I'm putting them out there for the world to see.

You can find the videos here: ( playlist?list=PLRcCIaUtXD2BGcaf6XzL3LmcV3r-UpCuh) just remove the spaces and dots.

Check me out, leave a like and a comment if you enjoyed them, and I will have new chapters up real soon.

Until next time...

( _ **Toreador March starts to play**_ )

Yikes! I'm out of here!


End file.
